In such motors, a deterioration in efficiency results from the fact that, during operation, electrical energy shuttles back and forth within the motor between a storage capacitor and the inductance of the stator winding arrangement. This can also be referred to as “reactive power,” and among its effects is to require the provision, in such an ECM, of a relatively large storage capacitor which can provide and accept this reactive power.